


Daddy (English)

by PrincessRoyal95



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Love, Pet Names, Relationship(s), Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessRoyal95/pseuds/PrincessRoyal95
Summary: "Say it," I beg her very close to her lips, I wanted her to detonate the bomb in me," I want to hear that succulent word, ___".©All rights reserved.© The characters I will use for this story belong to their creator: Eichiro Oda.*Explicit content: Lemmon (+18)
Relationships: Crocodile (One Piece)/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Daddy (English)

It's a good time to go home and take a good bath. I'm too tense after work and I need to relax, my muscles need it. Since I have owned Rain Dinners I have not stopped working to make my clients happy and earn a lot of money. Being the richest man in the world has its advantages, but also its disadvantages since I have enemies who want to have my business.

Fools. They don't know who I am. I am the famous Crocodile, a member of the Shichibukais and a hero in the eyes of the whole kingdom of Arabasta. What hypocrites they are. If they only knew what my plans are to conquer this famine ridden land. At least I am not starving like my subordinates. Just like her. My brat. She will be waiting for me with a good plate of food.

When I achieve my goal, she will be my queen. The future Queen of Arabasta. We will have the greatest absolute power and a weapon that can destroy anything. I just hope that stupid Nico Robin finds the Polygriph, I don't trust her one bit. However, that brunette gets along with my precious ___. I only hope that I don't hurt her because I assure you that I won't hesitate to kill her with my own hands or, rather, with my own hook. How is it possible that that brat has noticed me? I can hardly touch her because of this contraption.

I feel vulnerable when I am near her and even more so when she says that word that drives me crazy. A word that is somewhat forbidden for anyone, but that is exciting for me. A word that contains five letters and is music to my ears. God, just thinking about it makes me horny. Fuck! I just hope I can get to my big mansion and relax.

And speaking of my house, without realizing it, I had already arrived at the place. It's a big house that the inhabitants of Arabasta offered me for protecting their land from thieves and heartless pirates. They are idiots; however, their hospitality is appreciated. I close my eyes when I detect that smell coming from my nostrils. Oh my God! If it's my favourite food. This little girl knows how to put me in a good mood.

Without any remorse, I put my hand on the doorknob and opened it when I entered the house. It smells good. You can tell she's a great cook. But don't worry my beautiful brat, when you're queen you won't have to worry about doing your homework. Now that I look at it, it hasn't even welcomed me. That's very strange of her. I leave my big coat on the rack and then head for the kitchen finding it empty. "Where is she?", that's my big question and I'm already worrying.

However, my ears get acute when I hear a scream coming from the other room, more like the great hall. I head over there to find ___ trying to feed a baby crocodile. Why did I let her adopt him?

"You're very bad, Banis," complains the young woman grimacing. "At least let me feed you properly."

The little crocodile didn't pay any attention so he walks in my direction resting his head on my shoes. I feel a deep love for this species, they are the only creatures I can identify with.

"Crocodile-san, I had not felt you, I am very sorry." She apologizes ___ bowing slightly.

"I see that little Banis is being unruly."

"I have tried to feed him, but he shuns me," she says, clenching his fingers a little. I stare at them, watching as a few drops of blood appear.

"I've told you a thousand times not to feed him without my presence." This child sometimes gets on my nerves. I go in search of a first-aid kit to cure that ugly wound. At least the crocodile didn't dare break her arm.

"But it's our baby, I have the right to feed it."

"Our baby...", those words echo in my head again and again like a tape recorder that I have to listen to a thousand times. Since we have been together, she has always asked me to adopt a crocodile because of my fondness for this species and because it is a very special creature for her. Why should I have accepted her request? I don't want her to get hurt just by seeing her happy.

"Next time, if he rips off your limbs, you'll let me know to punish him." I say it with all the tranquillity of the world while I expel the smoke from my cigar and already bandage the small wound of ___.

"Don't be cruel to him. He is a crocodile, his nature is like that."

"But I don't want my beautiful brat to get hurt." Did I get it right? I can see your cheeks turning pink. You're so innocent and pure.

"... The food!" shouts ___ running towards the kitchen while I, like an idiot, smile and decide to follow in his footsteps.

"Don't worry, you're an expert on food," my sincere words come out of my mouth to what I sit on the chair leaning my elbows on the countertop, wanting to observe it closely, "In the time we've been together, your food hasn't stuck or burned.

"But it makes me angry." She makes the face of a repentant girl who turns off the cooker.

I just sketch the smile more by getting ready to read the newspaper a little. The truth is, with so much business in my life, I hardly have time to look at the news. Although the vast majority of them are caused by me or my secret organization. I just hope my plans work out, it won't be long now before I can fulfill my purpose and be someone more important than just being a miserable Shichibukai.

A government dog is what all the pirates call me every time they see me. But I don't have much importance in that respect. I hear a few steps away from me and I lower the newspaper a little, watching as ___ sets the table, already plating the dishes.

I get up from my chair to go to my seat not without seeing little Banis approaching ___ caressing her legs with his head.

"Oh, you came to apologize?" The young woman bows down stroking his head. "You know Mom would never be mad at you."

"You're spoiling him a lot," I say, sitting down already smelling the plate.

"You do the same with the ones at Rain Dinners." This little girl knows how to play it back.

"Touché."

We prepare to eat in peace without saying anything. I love this feeling of peace and harmony, something my body needs. However, it is missing as a little touch and it is a good bath. My muscles will thank me for it. As I like the food that ___ prepares, she does it for me, for the love she feels.

But my enjoyment of the food faded when I heard the little crocodile moans. I notice that the baby, with its teeth stuck in ___'s dress, was pulling on it strongly as if it wanted something. And I know what he wants.

"Mommy's eating, Banis."

Banis makes that gesture again until a few tears stand out on the little crocodile. Damned beast with four legs.

"Cuddly," Without further ado, ___ takes Banis to place it on her legs and begins to caress its side.

"You pay more attention to him than to me," I said bluntly looking at that devil.

"Oh come on Crocodile-san, he's just a baby," the brat makes an excuse, "He needs a lot of attention and a lot of love.

Since we have adopted the little crocodile, all my attentions have vanished as she was dedicated to taking care of the wretch on her lap. And when I feel like doing it with her she always has an excuse that she is tired because she didn't stop chasing Banis because she didn't want to listen to him.

I even miss that word that I liked to hear from her. Disgusting girlfriend-stealer.

She may be your mother in your crocodile sight, but she is my partner and you have no right to take what is mine. Do I have to point out the mark on her neck, near her jugular?

"Crocodile-san, is this my stuff or are you looking at Banis with a murderer's face?"

I get tense when I hear the question from ___ that my whole face suddenly changed. Shit, why does he have to give me away like that?

"These are your things, woman."

"I see that you have finished the plate," The young woman gets up holding the baby. But I see that she's smiling tenderly at the baby, "and as far as I can see, little Banis has fallen asleep."

Did the condemned man fall asleep? I looked at the crocodile's face and it was indeed peacefully asleep. Rare of that brood, it is the first I have met of all the species of crocodile that is the most active. Although a light bulb resurfaced in my head. This would be my big chance to be with her. Alone. Without any interruption.

"Why don't you leave Banis in her pond? I'll take care of clearing the table."

"Okay. I'll be right back, Crocodile-san," ___ walks away while I get ready to do my homework.

Of these things I call upon the skill of the Devil's Fruit, since with only one hand it is impossible to pick up utensils and so on. I feel clumsy. Those memories are still alive in my mind in how my hand was amputated. A chill runs through my body as I touch my wrist area. A strange feeling of pain and pleasure comes back from my insides to what I draw a small smile.

My eyes turn towards the exit door seeing that my little brat had returned from the pond and always with that smile I liked about her. How I like to see her that way, without having negative thoughts. Happiness is her main drug and I am providing her with it.

"I'll wash the dishes," says ___ approaching the sink, but I hold one of his wrists up to look at me.

"I'm a little exhausted and my shoulders need a little attention."

"... Do you want me to give you a massage?"

"Exactly," I exhale the smoke from my cigar while looking at her. The young woman's smile widens more as if she had liked the idea.

"As soon as I'm done with the dishes I'll start massaging her, Crocodile-san."

"Well, then...," I lift her chin with my hook wanting to hold her close to my face, "I'll wait for you in the bathroom," as I like to see your cheeks turning that colour and with a somewhat innocent face.

I walk away from her, breathing hard for both of us, and then I go up the stairs to the bathroom. As I listen to her curse the devil for leaving her in such a vulnerable state. Oh, brat, I am the devil himself. With that idea in my head I smile like a rascal until it reaches the point where I laugh as if there was no tomorrow.

I was already in front of the bathroom. It was really wide and with a big tub that could even fit perfectly the little crocodile or a person bigger than me. I open the tap letting the hot water fall on it and a small drop falls on my hand. Thanks to my ability I absorb it; however, it is a great weakness as it leaves me vulnerable in the eyes of anyone.

I remove the cigar from my mouth by putting it out in an ashtray that was there and I prepare to take off my clothes. Always elegant showing how gentlemanly I can be, although with my clothes so that I am a mafioso. And deep down I am. I am a man with many sins. A man who has seen the death of the "King of Pirates": Gold D. Roger.

A king very famous for all pirates and someone who was respected. And now everyone is going in search of that treasure that at first caught my eye, but my ideas vanished as I became just another government dog. I had to put up with those unfortunates just like my colleagues. Once inside the tub I leaned my back on the edge relaxing completely. What a nice feeling, I missed it. Although, one thing is missing.

And as if my thoughts were heard, ___ opens the door by taking small steps inside the place. My eyes are fixed on the young woman's body or rather on her dress wishing that she would take it off.

"You haven't waited for me, Crocodile-san," was that a way to get a rise out of me?

"My body was screaming for it, ___," I pull my body towards the other end of the tub, resting my arms on it to get a better look at it.

"I'm going to give her a massage," I noticed that she was preparing some small seats for one of us to sit on. Oh no, child, you don't understand. That innocence in her reproduces some grace to which a small laugh escapes my lips, "What's so funny?"

"I thought you were going to give it to me inside the bathtub," A few strands of my hair spread over my face and again ___'s cheeks turn pink, but this time, more intense.

The young woman's little hands are resting on that dress I gave her a year ago to celebrate our anniversary. That dress fits her so fucking well that I felt like tearing it off with my own hand. My tongue passes through my lips moistening them as I see that my little girl had completely taken off that suit leaving her half naked. I love that lingerie outfit, it fits her so damn well, it makes her look sexy. Why don't you recognize it? In anyone's eyes she's a Queen.

And now, completely naked, a divine Goddess. I remember the first time I saw her with no clothes under me, shivering with fear and covering her private parts as she was ashamed to see her in that state. She thought in her mind that I didn't like what I saw, on the contrary, I was excited to have her like that. So submissive and perfect, and more trying to hide those bites she had on her body. Although she didn't stay behind, scratching my back like a cat and taking light bites on my neck. Shit! I've got her hard as a rock.

She shyly approached the bathtub and I moved away so that she had enough room to sit up. She gets completely into the water leaving her head out of it. She's picked up her hair with a simple ponytail before. Girl, you're tempting me to hold him and make you moan.

"Crocodile-san," her voice, as soft as the sound of the tides, makes me focus on her, "can you come closer so I can give you the massage?"

I almost forgot why I had her come, although I have something else in mind. I'll leave that for later when I've had my "warm-up". She was already sitting on the edge of the tub with her legs almost open, showing her sex. I'm already seriously considering whether to get a massage or try that delicacy that drives me crazy and makes ___ moan for me.

First things first. I turn my back and place my whole body between her legs until I feel those hands resting on my tired shoulders. Oh, what a nice feeling. I close my eyes letting myself go in this exquisite delicacy that makes me touch the sky itself. How could I forget the exquisite hands of my beautiful brat? Shyly exploring my well-formed body with a few scars from battles I had in my time.

Touching stitches I didn't know about. I was taking me to the blessed heaven or rather to hell. A groan of satisfaction came out of my throat and for a moment I felt the young woman's body tense. Didn't you expect that reaction from me? No woman has ever made me groan like a damn, but you, I don't know how, do it.

"I see you're enjoying it," my face says it all.

"As if I didn't like it, your hands are exquisite," I rest my head on her belly.

"How was your work?"

"Well, it was a bit boring," I confess, opening my eyes to see her, although I have a wonderful view of her breasts covered by tiny drops of water that look like pearls to the eyes of any human being, "I was looking forward to coming home and being with you.

"How sweet of you, Crocodile-san," A kiss is what I receive on my forehead. I wished for more than just that kiss.

"___," I call to her receiving her attention, "it has been a month since we have adopted Banis and I already miss your closeness," My words are sincere, I would never lie about what I feel.

"You are exaggerating a little, Crocodile-san."

"Do you know how much I've wanted to have you near me and make love to you as often as necessary?" Now his face is a poem and his cheeks are on fire as if he were about to erupt.

"He exaggerates," her stutterers were betraying him.

"I never exaggerate," I stand up from my seat at her level and look at her face to face. I put my hand on the edge of the bath as a support base while with my hook I make her look up to make her look at me.

"Crocodile-san," a little moan escapes her lips and I hold the urge to kiss her.

"You always leave me in a state of 'sick'," she is perplexed by that word which she did not understand very well. But her curious eyes descend to find a pleasant surprise as her face becomes more colourful and her body begins to tremble, "and I always have to resort to masturbation.

"Crocodile-san..."

"I miss your kisses, your caresses...," I lean my forehead on hers with my eyes closed, "your mouth on my cock playing with it as if it were a simple candy, your moans provoked by my cause," I can smell excitement on her.

"I...," and being speechless every time I say some dirty word near her ear makes me horny.

I raise my healthy hand to caress those lips that tempt me so much to kiss. So fleshy and full of life. I want to explore her mouth again with my tongue, delighting in a fight with hers to see who dominates whom. But, what I really miss is something that she always tells me when we are in an intimate situation.

I asked her to say that word because, for some strange reason, it turned me on to something that no other girl could achieve. And she did, delighting me with those moans and uttering that word. I want to hear it. I want her to light the fuse in me.

"Say it...," I begged her very close to her lips, I wanted her to detonate the bomb in me, "I want to hear that succulent word, ___."

Her body trembles before me, for every word, for every whisper I say very close to her making her have little spasms and her brain doesn't work at all well. Her breathing becomes agitated and paused as if she needed some oxygen in her lungs. Her eyes give that touch of lust that I love. Oh, I know that look. Go ahead and say it without fear my Queen.

She opens her lips a little to articulate a word. A word that I longed for and at the end she says it: "Daddy."

That was the climax of everything. The trigger I needed to be able to kiss her like never before. At first, I was a little soft but little by little, the kisses were increasing showing that my need was much greater than before. I just wanted to show that I really needed her more than ever. With shyness, she wrapped her arms around my neck giving her a touch of intimacy between both of us and I, without hesitation, brought her closer to my body wanting to feel her.

I don't know how much time has passed, but my lungs were already crying out for some air so I separate from her and she sighs thanking me that she is still alive because of that sudden attack. Her face is lit up like the candle itself where her eyes show that touch of lust. So bright, eager to want more. My little girl has become a pervert. She has become addicted to me.

"Crocodile-san...," She still breathes in trying to regulate her breathing, "More..."

"Have you already forgotten how to ask me?" I whisper in a hoarse, manly voice that would even say that the hair on the young woman's skin stood up.

"I want more from Daddy," she hides her face in my chest showing again that insecurity and shyness in herself. I recognize it, at the beginning she has that behavior, but when we pass in the preliminaries, she changes radically.

"What do you want from Daddy?" I touch her in a persuasive way while my right hand caresses every pore of her skin.

"His mouth to give me kisses."

"What else?" Come on baby, I know you want more.

"Her... Her tongue goes through my neck," As I said that, already my forked tongue was doing its job, licking the young woman's neck looking for the well-known sensitive spots that make her melt, "Her bites... Ah!" I dared to bite the area of the jugular vein marking it even more.

I love having these bites on my body. A rather tempting meaning in anyone's eyes. She's mine and nobody else's, she knows that perfectly well. But not only did I bite that area but I also took small bites around her neck and even her tiny nut where I received a rather guttural moan from her. For Kami, I missed that sound every time I provoke her with my caresses, my bites and when I fuck her like an animal.

Her hands caressing my hair giving it a touch of pampering; however, every time I touch a sensitive one she pulls or squeezes it tightly giving me to understand that she was liking it, that she didn't stop in any circumstance. And, clearly, I won't.

With a touch of mischief, I slowly lower my hand past the area of the sternum where the nipples of her breasts immediately bristle. "Too tempting" and it was, but I must have a lot of patience, I was enjoying torturing her that way. Let her know that I have been a month without her and she deserves this severe punishment. Already my fingers were close to her sex crying out for her touch, but I had something else in mind. I widen my somewhat provocative smile to which she looks at me confused and, without waiting for it where a moan of surprise comes from her lips, I give a slight pat on that area.

"Daddy!"

"As I like to hear it from your lips."

"You are very bad," As you said before I am the devil himself.

"Me bad? Look who was talking," Another slap and this time near his clitoris She simply arches her back and moans louder, "You're horny, aren't you?" She nods her head. "You deserve a punishment for leaving me always with the desire."

"I don't want punishment. I want him, Daddy," Trying to convince me, girl?

"I want you too and too much," I answer with sincerity noticing how my dick gets even harder wanting to possess it at that very moment, "but I have to give you a good lesson.

I want him to know perfectly how I have felt all this damn month without being able to make love to him and I just had to be content touching myself like a damn possessed. She is already quite lubricated so I stick two fingers in her receiving as her vaginal walls squeeze my joints with desire. "And if it was my cock I don't want to imagine how it feels after so long", a guttural growl comes out of my throat pleased and she looks at me wanting to receive more from me.

I move them a little slowly so that she gets used to them as she has not received anything in her entrance for a long time. It's quite closed, I can tell, although little by little it's opening up, giving way to my invasion wanting to receive more. On the other hand, ___ doesn't stop moaning resting his hands on the edge of the tub, his body trembles with every movement he makes, they are faster and faster.

His back is arching little by little understanding perfectly that it was about to come. And I, like the devil himself, remove my fingers quickly leaving her with a feeling of frustration. Her eyes start to tear up from cutting the roll. Welcome to my punishment, my little one.

"And I'll be like this until you beg," I give a malice touch to something that the girl's body tightens up quickly.

"Please, Daddy, I don't want that punishment," her voice was betraying her, grabbing me by the shoulders, "I'll do anything, but no more. I don't like that punishment.

"Anything?" How fast you've fallen, little one. And she was saying that I was the one who was desperate.

"Anything... anything..."

Submissive. Wanting to satisfy the darkest desires of your partner or rather of "Daddy". And I want to do the same with her. And a thought came into my head to which I smile like a villain: "Anything, eh?" I stand up completely showing my true height and thus leaving a good position of my member near his face. ___ blushes suddenly as she holds that large piece of flesh in front of her. I even have the feeling that his eyes shone more brightly than before.

"If you make me come, I might give up the punishment."

Detonator is the exact word to see how your face lights up with illusion and caresses with member decision. But it was not enough for me, I know that his caresses are good, but there is something missing to add. And as if she had read my mind, my cock was already inside her mouth to which I moan in surprise. So hot and wet. The heat I was having is not caused by the bathtub but by my body, feeling the temperature rise every time ___ masturbates him with his mouth.

His tongue playing with the tip while his hands caress my testicles. God, I don't regret in any way having taught him these things. I put my hand on his head preventing him from stopping because it was exquisite this sensation. Damn, how I missed him. I would be like this for all eternity. With only the glans I could touch the bell in his mouth as the brat tried to put it all in until he gagged slightly. How naive my child is.

I bite my lip with strength at the same time as my hand holding that ponytail feeling a little tingling under my belly. I was about to reach orgasm, I have to look at her, see how she receives my essence in her mouth. When I released it, filling it completely, her face changed to one full of desire and wanting more. She moved away from that piece of flesh that in a few seconds would come to life again because she was still not satisfied. She didn't even spit out the semen, swallowed it whole That was enough to make my dick hard as a rock again.

"Daddy," she calls me with desire.

"I see you liked it very much," I smile quietly as I pull back some fringes covering his face.

"And Daddy liked it?"

"Fuck, as if I didn't like it," A hoarse grunt comes out of my gut.

She rests her hands on my forearms making the effort to get up as she feels jelly at that very moment. Her head reaches my belly so it's normal, she measures like a normal human being and I, on the other hand, am a man of more than two meters. I slowly caress her face seeing how small she is next to me and that she needs someone to protect her from any danger.

She makes the slightest effort to approach my lips and I obviously bend over to try them once more. This time it is a more tender and intimate kiss for both of us. If I were her, I'd already be kissing her like a demon, but I have to calm down my urge to fuck her right there. Every caress she gives me on my face makes my whole body relax and even touches my war scars. She is my cure, first and foremost.

The magic is broken when she decides to walk away from me and my body leaving me with a rather bitter taste. How I hate that she does these things without my having told her. Although there is a reason: she turns her back to me bending over a bit, putting her hands on the bathtub, showing that position that no man can resist.

A position where she is the little dog and I am the dog in heat who wants to possess her.

"Daddy," she moans, turning her head a little to look at me, "I want Daddy's dick in me... dirty vagina," what did I hear? It's the first time she's said something like that.

"Brat...," It's weird, but somehow, my face was red-hot from such a thing. I never imagined, not even in my wettest dreams, that she would say a dirty word.

"Don't you want to fuck this bad girl?" she asked innocently, and I wasn't expected to enter her quickly, feeling the full extent of my manhood.

"Oh, of course I do and even more so when you said that dirty word in your mouth," I stick two fingers into her mouth cavity holding her tongue, "Who taught you to say such nonsense, you slut?

"You...," She almost drowned by not being able to articulate any word.

"Sometimes I forget," I give a loud stab and get a big groan from ___, "Repeat it."

"Daddy... my... dirty vagina requires your attention."

A grunt of satisfaction sounds in my throat giving another lunge and this time, deeper than before. And here begins the swaying that we have both been waiting for: a wild and powerful one that not even mortals can endure. And one thing: "Very tight". I like it that way, so tight that it can perfectly swallow my dick where I emphasize the movements even more.

Our moans become echoes in the bathroom. The water comes out of the bath for every lunge I take in it, but I don't mind the house being flooded. I am more focused on this because I am now in true paradise. She groans to the four winds saying all the time "Daddy" and I increase my movements as a response. Shit, if I had the other hand I'd be holding her hips properly by now, but this is no time to be thinking about such things.

My eyes are fixed on the girl's perfect back, slowly arching to let me know that she's about to have an orgasm. No, little one, not yet. I stop my movements pulling my dick out of her entrails to which she complains again as she did before. She looked at me with a face of frustration to which I only smile as I sit at the other end of the tub, resting my back on it.

She understood the message and with small steps she approached me, and thank goodness she didn't fall at any time because her legs were shaking. She was riding on top of me and it wasn't difficult for her to get my limb inside her. And a groan escapes us at the same time. Having sex in the bathroom is not bad, I should do it very often. To have some support, she puts her hands on my shoulders and raises her whole body and then comes down receiving a small shock on her back.

Exciting, isn't it?

I support my right hand and my wrist where my hook is on his waist giving him a little extra help. I've never actually seen her let go when we do it in this position. She was embarrassed to be watched by me while my eyes are fixed on her face witnessing how beautiful and excited she looks or her breasts bouncing endlessly. Oh, I forgot to pamper them, it is not right of me.

"Daddy!"

I prepare myself to lick, kiss and bite those breasts that always drive me crazy, noticing how my brat is increasing the rhythm by liking this new sensation. I can even say that I have left some bites on her breasts, sorry, they are very addictive my little girl. She wraps her arms around my neck nailing her nails to my back as she always does warning me that the orgasm is about to come.

The game is over, it has to be finished. I position myself a little bit lowering my body being in a perfect position for both of us and I go back to the frantic swinging of before. That's it, groan for me, nobody will listen to you apart from the man who is fucking you like a condemned man. A man who has been waiting a whole month to have you here and screaming like crazy. And in a matter of seconds, we both reach the blessed orgasm releasing my seed inside her. Luckily she's at least taking her birth control pills, I'm not ready to have a child with her yet. It's too soon and she understands.

I rejoin her again where ___ takes the opportunity to rest her head on my chest recovering her breath while I pamper her with my caresses and kisses.

"I didn't remember... that having sex with you... was so splendid."

"See what you've missed out on this whole month?" I stretch my arm out to the other end, taking a cigar from my packet and a lighter, ready to light it. I needed something to relax with.

"I'm sorry... I should have been more attentive," she excuses herself by hiding her beautiful face in my well-formed body.

"___," With my hook I raise her gaze nailing her beautiful eyes along with mine, "please blame Banis. It is he who is taking away what is mine."

A mocking laugh escapes from her lips as if she had been amused.

"Crocodile-san, you know perfectly well that I am yours," she points to the bite near her jugular, "This test says it all."But that naughty man bit you here," I raise his hand seeing that bandage on his finger, "and this belongs to me too," I kiss him tenderly. She only gets a little shiver.

"You're a thing holder."

"More like the alpha of the crocodile herd," another laugh from ___. I love seeing her like this, "___... if the plan goes wrong...," She didn't give me time to say what I want to spit out as she sealed my lips with a simple kiss.

"If everything goes wrong I'll be there, loving you like never before. And if you are captured and taken to Impel Down I will find a way to get you out of there and be together."

My soul is calmed by hearing those words. This is what I wanted to hear at that moment. A comforting embrace for his beautiful words.

"I am twice your age and height. I am a government dog and..."

"Someday you and I will be great kings," she re-seals my lips with hers, "and no one will be able to separate us.

No one will. You are my beautiful brat and I am your "Daddy".

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I have translated my work into English. I hope that English readers have understood it perfectly because it has cost me too much.


End file.
